The Color of Doom
by marinav92
Summary: Looking at the red spots of blood on the floor, makes me imagine my delicious Buttercup...I smirk throughly, my hands forming fists, crumpling the hat of my dead best friend...This is for you, my love. -ButchxKaoru- prequel of "TDBLaO"


Me: New story

C. Shadow: Another love story perhaps?

B. Shadow: Knowing this girl, I think it is…

W. Shadow: …

Me: Hell no, it's a horror story…

W. Shadow: …with a lot of blood?

Me: Yes

W. Shadow: …yes *evil aura*

B. Shadow: …O_O…dude, what the hell happened to you to make a horror story without love?

Me: …well it will have a little bit of love

C. Shadow: Knew it…

Me: …Both of my best friends are fighting, and I feel terrible *puppy eyes* so seeing that I'm in an emo and depressed humor, I shall make a horror story…This is the prequel for my story "Between Love and Obsession" in Butch's POV.

W. Shadow: Well, then let's get this started.

***

**Warnings:** Ok, seriously guys, **read this**, because I'm not in the mood to receive reviews like "OMG like this was sooooo horrible, shouldn't have read this"! Well, **DEATH! BLOOD! OBSESSION! HORROR! Can't take this? Then get out! **Not in the mood to get flames, so that!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime or the characters.

**Inspiration:** My shitty life

* * *

**The Color of Doom**

Red…

Red is blood, red is love, red is hate, red is lust…

Red is wonderful…

Even though I am the green Rowdyruff, I can't help but love this color. It's rich and dark colors are fascinating, and is one of the most feared colors with black.

The most important thing, it means destruction.

Like now, how my home is all destroyed, the once brown wooden walls are now a dark color, with flames playing on them, destroying them with their sadist games. Then once active machines of our creator are now all destroyed, their parts forming a lake at my feet. Mojo's body is in front of mine, his eyes wide open with passed shock and his mouth contorted in a silent scream that can't be heard and swimming in a pool of his own blood.

A smirk reaches the corners of my lips…

How dare he, try to separate me from my destiny…

He tried to separate me from Buttercup.

She's the light and innocence that abandoned my body long ago. She's the only one capable of understanding my desires and dreams…

And she looks damn good in red.

For a time I felt jealous of Brick, because of his color…but now I know that It's on the past…

Of course…I can't let them interfere on my mission to get my lovely damsel, so in order to keep my goal and dream of marrying my opposite, I must kill them.

It's a shame, they were my best friends and the best brothers…but a boy must do what a boy must do.

"Butch!"

Talking about coincidence

I turn around, to find Brick and Boomer, both of them looking at me in rage.

"What have you done you idiot!?" Boomer shouts, looking at our house's state.

"I'm just doing what I need to do…I don't expect you two to understand"

"That's it Butch, I don't know what the hell has happened to you, but you're going to stop!"

Oh, so Brick thinks that he can boss me around and get out with it?

He doesn't have a chance…

"Since you started stalking Buttercup…you've become a real monster!"

In rage, I grab him by his neck, squeezing thoroughly. He winces and tries to hit me or kick me, but it doesn't work on me…

I'm more powerful than before.

"Did you really think you could call me a monster and get away with it?" I mutter, my grip on his neck never faltering. Boomer looks in shock at my movements, following every movement my muscles make.

"I'm just doing this to make Buttercup's and my life together more easily and happily…it's nothing personal…"

Finally, Boomer reacts, kicking me on the legs and taking Brick off of my grasp. Our leader starts gasping for air as soon as my grip disappears, grabbing Boomer like a lifeline.

"You're insane Butch!" Boomer shouts, pointing at our "Mama's" corpse, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT!"

I'm sorry Boomer…but this is for my Buttercup…

I start my attacks on them, their shrilling screams hanging on the air like musical notes played in a horror song…

I look how the floor of our before house paints in different kinds of red, forming large rivers beneath the bodies of my brothers. I grab their weapons and the red cap...i must have something to remind their memory...they were my brothers after all.

Looking at the red spots of blood on the floor, makes me imagine my delicious Buttercup, surrounded with red roses and red satin covers covering her delicious creamy body.

I smirk throughly, my hands forming fists, crumpling the hat of my dead best friend.

This is for you, my love

* * *

Me: Ready :3 I feel better!

W. Shadow: That was incredible *smirks*

B. Shadow: …this was strange

C. Shadow: …pretty much…

Me: Well, that's it x3!


End file.
